The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Deformities of the fingers and toes are common conditions encountered by orthopedists and podiatrists. Patients with digital deformities often experience significant pain from structural abnormalities. Some of these abnormalities are acquired, caused by traumatic injuries, neuromuscular pathologies, systemic diseases, or mechanical problems secondary to extrinsic pressures. The deformities are popularly known as either mallet finger, jersey finger, coach's finger, hammer toe, as well as a host of others indicative of several different pathologies.
Hammer toe is generally described in medical literature as an acquired disorder, typically characterized by hypertension of the metatarsophalangeal joint (MTPJ), hyperflexion of the proximal interphalangeal joint (PIPJ), and hypertension of the distal interphalangeal joint (DIPJ). Although this condition can be conservatively managed such as through the use of orthotic devices, in certain instances surgical intervention is required.
To ensure success of a surgical procedure, a proximal interphalangeal (PIP) joint arthrodesis is typically performed. Newer implants sued in hammertoe procedures fuse only the hammertoe joint but require the surgeon to distract the DIPJ in order to extend over the distal end of the implant after the first half of the implant has been inserted into PIPJ. It can be difficult to perform such steps in a minimally invasive fashion. In this regard, the distraction can cause issues with nerves and blood supply to the distal end of the toe.